


Slave- OHSHC x male inu reader

by Murder_senpai



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Inu, MUST PROTECC, inu reader, just wants pets, male reader - Freeform, needs love, stoic baby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:34:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27823804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murder_senpai/pseuds/Murder_senpai
Summary: Fuck the description
Relationships: X Male Reader - Relationship, X Reader - Relationship, ohshc x male reader - Relationship, ohshc x reader - Relationship, x inu reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	1. prologue

Heyo!! This story contains abuse, blood/gore, mentions of rape. If this bothers you this book might not be for you.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-  
A soft breeze carried the sweet scent of the salty ocean air across the area. The waves colliding with the pristine white sand with seashells and seaweed littered throughout. The beach is where the (L/N) family was headed for the day. There were quite a bit of people at the beach today, so (M/N) and (F/N) decided to keep driving to a more secluded part of the beach. Sway by Michael Buble was playing and little (Y/N) was singing his heart out. He then looked out the window, it was beautiful. Seagulls were flying, and the clouds slowly moved through the sky. Your tail wagged with excitement. 

“Are we there yet?” You asked, impatient.

“Yes dear, just a few more minutes.”

You then went back to looking out of the window, imagining all of the fun things that they would do. Your fluffy (H/C) ears perked up at a low rumbling sound coming for behind you. And then bang! A large black van crashed into your car. Your car swerved off road and into the nearby sand. Windows broke on impact and parts of the car were crushed. You covered your sensitive ears and whimpered. There was a large gash on your cheek, and blood dripped from the side of your head. You were also covered in other cuts and bruises.Your parents weren’t in much better shape. It looked like your mothers and was broken. She had a black eye that was bloodshot. Your father looked to have a broken nose dripping blood all over the seat and had a large gash on the side of his head. 

“M-mama? P-papa? What h-happened?”

“I don’t know.. But baby, are you okay?” Your mother said. Your father had been trying to bust open the door that seemed to be jammed.

All of a sudden there were heavy footsteps and strange men dressed in all black, masks covering their faces. They ripped the back door off and started to yank you out of the car. You screamed and your father punched the man in the face. A crack was heard, probably having something broken. Your mother pulled you up to her seat with you and hugged you tight. She then viciously started to kick the passenger door until she could break slide out, She slipped out with your cradled in her arms as your father held off the four men who had ganged up on him. (M/N) sprinted as fast as she could across the white sand. You buried your face into her neck and clutched at her shirt. She ran and ran and- bang! Her scream pierced through the air as she fell to the ground. A bullet had lodged itself into her left thigh: blood already wafted through the air. You scrunched up your nose at the putrid smell. 

“Mama! Are you okay?!”

“Listen baby, I need you to run away as fast and far as possible.. Please RU-” Before she could finish her head was hit by the butt of a gun. The strange men had caught up with you, Oh dear god. You were gonna die. 

“I got the kid.” Was all you heard before you were also hit in the head with the butt of his gun. The man lugged both of your bodies back over to what used to be your car. There was another black van waiting, the back door to it open. (F/N) sat there, restrained, and in far worse shape than before.

“What did you do to them?! I swear when I get outta here I’m gonna-”

“Going to what?” The man said. Two other men had their guns pointed at you and your mother. (F/N) went silent.

“That's what I thought.”

(M/N) woke up with a start. She was sweating and breathing heavily. She looked around, only to see black. Was this the afterlife? What happened to her husband? What happened to her baby (Y/N)? Oh god were they dead-

“Are you okay mama?” Your tiny voice rang out through the back of the van. She whipped her head to the corner of the van and there sat (F/N) with you sitting on his lap as he stroked your hair. Her baby was alive, oh thank god. She crawled over to them and was embraced by (F/N). He silently sobbed as he clutched onto his family. He had managed to wriggle out of the rope restraining his wrists, though now they were bloodied.

“M-mama, P-papa? What’s going on?”

“L-listen (Y/N), these are very bad people okay? They want you because you’re special…” Your father trailed off. Your parents exchanged a look and they nodded. If anything were to happen to them, if they were somehow unable to protect you, they would give you something to remember them by. You tilted your head at the sudden silence. Your parents had given you some of their keepsakes. Your fathers necklace, that was a golden cross with rubies, your mothers golden heart locket, with pictures of your family on one side, and you and your parents on the other, along with their wedding rings. You were perplexed. Why would your parents give you these? You were too tired to dwell on it any longer and drifted into a restless slumber.

How long had it been? Where were you? You couldn’t tell how long it had been, days, weeks? Though your eyesight adjusted to the darkness. You opened the locket to look at the two pictures inside. On the right was you, (M/N), and (F/N). You had a picnic that day and they decided to snap a picture. On the left was your family and best friend. The picture consisted of you, your parents, your aunts and uncles, your grandparents, and your nine cousins. Quite the nice family. Next to you was your best friend, Haruhi. She had long brown hair and brown eyes. You smiled at the memory. Your parents had been silent, but it was a comfortable silence, just all hugging one another. Your left ear flicked when the car stopped and you heard footsteps coming closer to the door. You all huddled closer together in the corner of the van. The door opened, revealing six men in the same outfits of the ones that kidnapped you. You winced at the bright light of the outside. It had been a while since you had seen broad daylight. 

“Come this way.” One man said.

You and your parents hesitantly got out of the van. There was no use fighting back against six men armed with guns anyway. There was something very off about the place that stood in front of you. It was a large mansion, but who would kidnap a family to sit down and have tea? Your pupils turned into slits and your ears were pinned against your head. Your little fangs peeked out from your mouth and your claws were ready to hurt someone if necessary. Your tail was tucked between your legs as you entered the mansion. (M/N) and (F/N) had a protective stance around you. You walked through the halls and a door opened to what looked to be a living room. And there sat a middle aged man. His dark hair was slicked back and his piercing green eyes looked into your very soul. He was wearing a fancy suit and then he smirked.

“Ah, it is finally nice to meet you in person (Y/N).” He said joyfully. Though it sent shivers down your spine.

“What do you want with our child?!” Your mother shouted. The man's smirk only grew wider.

“I thought that would be obvious my dear~ You see, inu’s are quite valuable, and your son seems to be the last one, so I thought that I would make him mine~”

“You sick fuck! Who do you think you are-” bang! His body thumped to the floor as blood gushed from the hole in his chest, glazed eyes gazed into nothingness.

“PAPA!!” Your mother stood for a moment, before reality settled in. They had been kidnapped, wanted her precious son, and killed her husband. Her son's body was wracked with sobs as he clutched onto her, she too, had started to sob. And then bang! Her body slumped down next to her husbands. 

“M-mama…” Your voice cracked, in disbelief that this had happened. Your tears stopped as your body seemed to shut itself down. You just stared at the two, now cold bodies on the floor.

“Now, come here (Y/N), after all, this is your new home!”

“N-no.” You mumbled.

“What did you just say to me?” The man said darkly.

“NO!! You bitch ass motherfucker!!!” You practically screamed. The man stood up and walked over to you. He roughly grabbed your hair and started to drag you somewhere. And though he was much stronger than you, You fought him every step of the way. You screamed, kicked, scratched him with your shark claws, and even bit him a few times. But the closer the man drew to the big black door at the end of the hall, the closer (Y/N) was to changing forever.

It had been five years, and (Y/N) was now 13. He started to get ready for the day. He had a baggy, dirty, button up shirt and dark brown cargo shorts on, but no shoes or socks. He sighed and winced at the sting that came from his back. Another beating. Your ‘Master’ had gotten angry when you didn’t want to pleasure him the night before, and so, he beat you black and blue before having his way with you. Your dull eyes wandered to the loose floorboard in your room. It had the keepsakes from your parents. Many things have happened since you got kidnapped. The man had been Russian. And you had a good idea of where in Russia you were. You also knew the ins and outs of the mansion. He was going to escape. Not now, but very soon. He put the keepsakes in his pocket before exiting the room. He didn’t want his master to find them. And it was no longer safe to keep them in the floorboards. He was catching on. 

“Father!!” A high pitched squeal rang through the air. A girl, who looked to be your age ran into the room and was practically bouncing. She had long blonde hair that was in a neat bun and bangs. She had baby blue eyes and pale skin and was average height for her age. She had on a eye straining pink dress and way too many ruffles and bows. She had bright pink high heels and pounds of make-up on that made her look like a clown.

“I missed you sooo much!!” She squealed. “Now, where's my present!! You said you got me one and I can’t wait for it any longer!!” You took that as your cue.

You stepped into the living room quite silently, but your chains rattled, grabbing the attention of the girl.

“Wowie!! Is that an inu?! Thank you, thank you, THANK YOU FATHER!!” She was quick to grab the chain that led to his neck and pulled. She pulled the chain and led you out of the room. You sighed, just another master to please. But soon. You were in your new room, though, it was still in the same mansion, and the room was basically the same. It had a dirty mattress in the corner of the room and a hard pillow and a thin blanket, although it had plenty of holes in it. You sighed. It had been about a month and it was by far one of the most shitty months of your life. Annie, your ‘mistress’, was the most annoying bitch to walk the earth. She would constantly find something to complain about and threw a tantrum when she didn’t get her way. She also had a weekly allowance, which was an absurd amount of money, and blew it within the first few days she had gotten it. She had a high pitched voice and would oftentimes squeal, which strained your sensitive ears. She had a sense of entitlement that you had never comprehended. Who the hell needed 23 eye straining pink dresses that would go in one of her many wardrobes. 

You sighed. This was it. You were going to escape tonight. You had to sneak into Annie’s room and hop out of her window and book it. You opened the door and tiptoed to her room. The door opened softly and was closed silently. The window opened quite easily, but then Annie shifted in her sleep. Still. You waited for a few minutes before deciding it was safe. You opened the window and took a deep breath.stepped out onto the tiles of the roof, trying to keep silent. Well, as best as you could with chains that is. The window closed softly and you turned around and stood on the edge. You jumped.


	2. Runaway

Your breath was labored and sweat ran down your neck and you kept running from that hellhole. The sky leading you away from the place. How long had you been running? The sun had just peeked over the horizon line. The loud clattering of chains filling the air and soft yet rapid footsteps as the morning mist had started to clear. Your sensitive ear twitched. A strange noise had begun to also emerge from the left of you. You stopped. You cautiously approached the area making the noises. Your head peeked out from the heavy brush, to see a train. You almost forgot what a train was. The large door was open, filled with hay. You looked around for any signs of life and your ears twitched at the slightest of sounds. You quickly darted to the compartment and hid under the hay. 

A loud noise erupted from the train and you jumped. The train started to move slowly before it picked up speed and it took off. Freedom. How long has it been? You stepped out from the hay and took a sniff of the fresh air. But there was an itch at your neck. The chains that once held you down, still hanging off your form. On your neck, wrists, and ankles. Now, how to get them off. Perhaps someone would be kind enough to take them off without question. But that was a long shot. You went back to the hay and burrowed yourself in it. Your tail curling around your form. And with that, you drifted into a dreamless slumber.

The sound of clanking woke you up. You peek out from the hay to see people. Your ears pinned against your head and your tail fluffed up. It had been a very long time since you had seen people. They talked, but you didn’t really care. You reached into your pocket and pulled out your map that you ripped from a book. You should currently be in Burrow Town. when they looked away you snuck out and ran into some bushes. After the coast was clear, you walked on the outskirts of the town, sniffing as you went. Your ear twitched when you heard soft footsteps on the first road next to you. You looked up to see an older looking woman. She looked at you with a soft smile.

“Oh dear, look at you! You look starving! You need some food. Come with me, child.” She started to walk away, although slowly. Could you trust this woman? Maybe you could go and if things got out of hand, you could disappear and never look back. That's a good idea. Slowly, you began to trail after her. Soon enough, you got to a small cozy house. The woman herself was short. She had blue-green eyes and light brown hair with some gray streaks in it, pulled into a low ponytail. She had tan-ish skin and mole above her right lip. She opened the door, beckoning you to come in. Hesitantly, you did.

The inside of the house was also cozy. Little trinkets scattered around, fluffy carpet in the living room and hardwood floors in the kitchen. An old grandfather clock and shelved with pictures and other bits and bobs. More pictures and some paintings were hung nicely on the wall and there was a fireplace. 

“Come here dear, those chains don’t look all that comfortable.” She chuckled lightly. You sat on the couch and pulled your tail closer to you. She came back and put something in the keyhole of your neck chain.

“You know, I used to be a locksmith back in my day.” She chuckled again.

“I would often help folks like you, and help ‘em to get back home.” Your ears perked up, now interested.

“My mother was just like you. We lived a happy life, until one day these people barged into our home and took us. They killed my father and separated my mother and I. They thought that I was like her and held me captive for years. Until I escaped.” The chain on your neck came off and she began to work on the others.

“Since then, I promised myself that I would help those people. Help them get to a safer place. Very few places have protection laws for your kind.” Your ears flattened against your head. She was on the last chain.

“But there are some. I’ll help you as much as I can.” And with that you were freed from your shackles. You flexed your wrist and rubbed the spots, which were now a yellow-ish color.

“Come now dear. Take a bath while I cook some supper.” She led you to a bathroom. She then went and got some extra clothes and set them to the towel. You started the bath until you got the temperature that you wanted. Very warm, borderline hot. You stripped your rags off and stepped into the tub. How long has it been since you had a bath? It felt so nice. You grabbed the soup and began to clean your body. Then, you got shampoo and cleaned your scalp. Slowly cleaning your sensitive ears and tail. When you were done, you pulled the plug to drain the tub and stepped out.

You dried off and looked at the clothes the woman had left you. A white button up shirt that was too big for you, dark brown shorts that went to your knees, and some boxers. You put them on and looked at yourself. You looked much different. You grabbed your keepsakes. You put on the locket and the cross. You started at your parents wedding rings. You put them on either thumb. You picked up the brush and brushed your hair and tail. There was a toothbrush and toothpaste. Might as well. When you were finished, it felt nice. It felt nice to be clean from the dirt and grim. From the lingering touches of the horrid place.

You stepped out of the bathroom and slowly walked to the main area. You paused. You sniffed the air and your tail wagged slightly. Whatever that lady was cooking, it smelt good. You walked to the kitchen and saw her putting the food on the plates.

“There you are dear. You look much better now! How about you go sit at the table.” You sat at the small table awkwardly. The lady came over and gave you your plate, while she sat across from you with hers. It was stew. Steaming beef and cooked vegetables. You took your utensil and took a bite. It was very warm. You could feel it go down your throat and into your stomach. You took large bites, savoring each one. Your tail wagged much to your dismay, but you couldn’t help it! It was delicious! Your bowl was licked clean. You took a sip of the cold water.

“Thank you… for the food. I-It was.. Good.” She smiled.

“I’m glad you liked it.” You now both sat in the living room. She asked you some questions like: Where are you from? Do you know what those people looked like? Do you have any living relatives? What happened while you were there?

“Oh! How rude of me! I forgot to introduce myself. I’m Adelaide.”

“I’m (y/n).” And the rest was history. You stayed with her for a couple of months now. It was nice. She gave you a roof over your head and made you meals, and didn’t expect anything in return. At this point, you just called her nana. She told you stories of her adventures and how she got to where she was today. She gave you pats and comfort that you haven't felt in a long time. She taught you how to cook and knit. But she also taught you self defense. This woman did not move her age. She basically adopted you. But not all good things last forever.

It was the middle of the night when you felt nana shaking your shoulders.

“(y/n), we need to go!”

“Huh?”

“They know you’re here.” Your ears flattened against your head and you began to pack your things. You grabbed the money that you had gotten from doing odd jobs in the town and stuffed everything into a bag. You both ran to the train station.

“Two tickets to Japan please.” You both sat on a bench and waited for the train. That when you went stiff. You smelt something... odd. They were here. You sent nana a look and she nodded. The train started to pull up and you tigged your hat on tighter along with your coat. You both walked inside, as to not seem suspicious. You gave the man your tickets and you both ducked down in your seats. You could hear the men walking around. They were looking for you. The train started the drive off. And now, it was time to start your new life. Somewhere far, far away. Japan.


End file.
